


Cuídate

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré. Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción, son hoy mi premio de consolación».Makoto esperó, y esperó… a Haruka.





	Cuídate

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Cuídate.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Drama.
> 
> Advertencias: Drama.
> 
> Resumen: «Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré. Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción, son hoy mi premio de consolación». Makoto esperó, y esperó… a Haruka.
> 
> Longitud: 448 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.

Haruka dijo «adiós» en un bar que solían frecuentar, su momento había llegado, la gran oportunidad de abrir sus alas y que el mundo entero le viera.

Makoto se quedó atrás, la vida le ofreció algo menos ambicioso y a pesar de su esfuerzo se tuvo que conformar con ver a Haruka desde lejos.

Haruka prometió volver y Makoto prometió esperar o alcanzarlo.

Pero el tiempo pasó y Makoto nunca pudo alcanzarlo.

Las llamadas se hicieron breves hasta desaparecer, hubo dos postales y una visita en Navidad.

Makoto se quedó admirándolo como el toro enamorado de la luna, desde su seguro y poco ambicioso lugar donde a pesar de no tener a su amor era feliz.

Haruka voló demasiado alto, sus alas eran tan poderosas que ni el mismo sol era rival, llegó tan alto que olvidó mirar hacia abajo, a lo que dejaba atrás.

Cuando se cansó de volar y volvió a la vida terrenal recordó lo que había dejado, se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y de todas las oportunidades de volver que perdió.

Volvió a Makoto sólo para descubrir que su corazón había cambiado, que esperó todo lo que fue mentalmente sano, que la distancia mató su amor.

Pero Makoto siempre bondadoso lo invitó a sentarse y le dejó hablar aunque no tenía excusa para lo que hizo.

—Me sentí abandonado —explicó Makoto cuando fue su turno—, habría esperado toda la vida si tan sólo hubiera visto interés, ni siquiera esperaba que vinieras, o bueno, sí, de vez en cuando, en las fiestas quizás pero… ¿tan siquiera recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que hablamos por teléfono? ¿O que contestaste alguno de mis mensajes? —su expresión de dolor hizo que Haruka se sintiera tan avergonzado que no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Yo todavía te quiero… —había súplica en su voz.

Saber eso hacía a Makoto más feliz de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir pero…

—Ya no puedo corresponderte… —ya no tenía más amor para él.

Haruka sintió que le clavaba un puñal en el corazón y una parte de Makoto deseó estarle causando aunque sea un poco del dolor que él había padecido durante años.

—Nunca voy a poder dejar de amarte…

—Eso pensaba yo también… —sonaba cruel pero era cierto, Makoto pensó que su amor duraría por siempre, que superarían cualquier obstáculo, pero aprendió duramente que una relación unilateral no tenía de donde sostenerse y por consiguiente el cariño se gastaba hasta acabarse.

Le dijo «adiós» a Haruka para siempre, quien tuvo que aprender a dejar ir ese amor, aceptar que era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas y tratar de encontrar paz en el perdón que Makoto le otorgó.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
